Disgraced and Discharged
by Ersiffa Narman
Summary: An accident leaves Officer Frederick "Fox" McCloud dishonorably discharged from his service in the Air Force. His only redeption form a life of poverty is the very thing that thrust him into it. Will he succeed in redeeming himself, or will he end up having to pay for his mistakes with his life?


Disgraced and Discharged

Chapter 1

The sweltering summer heat beat down upon the dilapidated ghettos of the city. The smell of trash wafted from the dumpsters in the alleyways, mixing in with the smog settling among the skyscrapers. Airplanes and hovercars soared in the air as the rich went about their merry way, spending money that the rest of the country wishes they had a fraction of. The homeless and poverty stricken resided down where the air smelled like decay and the streets dirtier than a public toilet. The homeless took shelter from the heat in the shadows of the alleys. He sighed as he slid further underneath the cover of a fire escape, _It never ends_.

He used to be one of the highest ranking pilots in the Cornerian Air Force, earning medal after medal for his accomplishments. He held the record for the most kill shots in the air and space and the record for the fastest flight response. Hell, he even had a few flight techniques named after him. None of that mattered anymore; all the fame and glory got swept away long ago. No one even remembers his name. Hell, he'd do good to remember his name.

"Frederick McCloud?"

A gruff voice startled him out of his reverie. He averted his gaze from the dirty concrete to see a a burly bear staring at him both incredulously and intently. He was wearing an all black suit and dark sunglasses. He could tell that the bear was definitely sent from some form of government. _Probably works for the FBI or some shit_ , he thought.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard since my mother got blown up in a car bomb. Have I been squatting here too long, officer?" He replied with a palpable disdain in his voice, his gaze never wavering from the ursine's eyes.

The officer remained stony faced at his snark, his face showed neither displeasure or annoyance. Without missing a beat, he remarked, "So this is what you're doing these days, McCloud? Just rotting next to a dumpster and smelling of sewage?" The vulpine known as Frederick snarled at the deliberation, but said nothing. The officer bent down to get into his personal bubble, "What happened to you, man? You were the highest ranking officer in Corneria! Too bad you went and fucked it up when you decided to-"

"I know what I did, officer," Frederick interrupted as the heat rose to his face in anger, "Did you come down here to belittle me or did you come down here to arrest me?"

The officer smirked, he knew he hit a nerve. "Neither, actually, I came down here to make you an offer."

Frederick's ears perked up in interest. He scanned the other animal's shade-hooded eyes for any sign of malicious intent. Once again, the officer betrayed no emotion on his rather deadpan face. "And what kind of an offer would that be?"

The ursine stood up and turned the other way. He made a motion for the other to follow, "Come, I'll tell you in the hover car," he began to walk away.

"And why should I trust you?" Frederick threw back, not budging from his spot on the concrete. "You really haven't given anything to go off of here."

The officer didn't even stop walking as he replied, "you're a disgraced military officer rotting away in a fucking alleyway among the homeless and common criminals. What do you honestly have to lose, Frederick?"

The vulpine grimaced; he knew the officer was right, and he also hated that name. "Fine I'll come with you," he said as he stood up and followed. "But please," the officer paused in his stride and stared at him, "call me Fox. Frederick makes me sound like I belong in a wheelchair."

The officer let out a soft smile at this and replied, "Sure thing, Fox." They turned the corner out of the alleyway into the street. A hovercar with an all black exterior and heavily tinted windows was parked to their right. A few scraggly-looking gang members were crowded around the car, trying to break in. The bear pulled a pistol out of his suit jacket and fired three times in the air. All but one of the crooks scattered as the straggler was still trying to pry the door open. The officer fired one round into his tail, causing him to cry out in pain as he leapt off of the door, hobbling frantically into another alleyway.

Fox watched the scene with mild amusement. "Aren't there protocols you have to follow before you shoot someone?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not when it's my car they're on," the ursine replies matter-of-factly, causing Fox to bark out a laugh. "It's open."

Fox opened the door and slid in the seat. The bear started up the car and pulled the throttle up, causing the car to lift off the ground and immediately into the airspace highway. There was a brief silence as Fox marveled at being in the air again for the first time in years. The officer respectfully kept silent as his companion took in that first moment of luxury. "There's been sightings of space pirates boarding Katina and Fortuna's space stations," the officer broke the silence.

Fox looked at him with a blank expression, "Did you seriously fish me out of a dumpster just to take care of some lowlife space pirates? Has the air force just crumbled without me?" He asked sarcastically.

"You wish that were the case. They've been transporting Aparoid larvae with them."

" _Aparoid larvae_?!" Fox exclaimed. He was astonished. The very thing that got him discharged from the military was back. "I lost my fucking life to destroying those fuckers! How the hell are they back?"

"We're not sure, but we do know that where there's larvae, there's a queen. And that's what we need your help with. You've fought and survived a queen before, and you're the only one that's ever done that."

"The only way I survived was by-" Fox cut himself off. Him and the officer both knew what he did; it didn't have to be said.

"I know," the bear replied, "there'll be a more detailed explanation once we get to the debriefing." Fox turned his head towards the window and looked down at the city. _No_ , he thought, _not again_.

A few minutes passed before they arrived at a tower that overshadowed even the most bold of skyscrapers. This imposing building was the Corneria Planetary Government building. With over 200 stories, this tower was the mastermind behind the intergalactic government. The ursine pulled into the car dock at the 150th floor and parked it. Both he and Fox got out and went to the double doors. They paused as the identity scanner's lasers went over top of them. "Welcome officer Clayton Darkfoot and guest," the automated message came on as the doors in front of them opened. Officer Darkfoot entered first and Fox briskly followed. The hallway they entered was utilitarian with few decorations metal floors. They walked to the large door at the end of the hallway, which opened for them automatically. They were expected.

They entered the sparsely lit room. Inside was a desk and a large bookshelf to their right. Behind the desk was an elderly bulldog who looked as though he should have long been retired. A name tag on the desk read "General Grey."

"Officer Darkfoot, I see you successfully retrieved our person of interest."

"Yes, sir." Officer Darkfoot replied in kind.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No sir."

"Good, you're dismissed." With a salute, Officer Darkfoot left Fox alone with the bulldog. Fox looked around the room, unsure of what he should do.

"Fox McCloud. Take a seat." Fox complied, sitting down in front of the desk. The bulldog studied the vulpine, observing his obvious discomfort. "I'm sure you already know why you've been brought here, right?"

"Yes, your officer informed me on the way. The Aparoids are back." Fox replied bluntly, wishing to get over the formalities.

"That is correct. Space pirates have been smuggling them onto Katina and Fortuna. We do not know where the source of these creatures are, and every pirate we have captured keep a tight lip on the subject." The general pulled up a hologram of a planet. "We suspect that the queen resides on planet Venom. The reason we grabbed you is because you were the only one that defeated the last one, however dishonorably it was done." Fox noticeably grimaced.

The general glowered at him. "And what a dishonorable thing it was." He said to enforce the guilt on Fox's conscious. "If you manage to complete this mission, then maybe you can right your wrongs." The general looked away for a moment and looked at the projection. "If you choose to decline this mission, you'll immediately be put to death within the hour, but I can already see you're ready."

Fox looked at the General with a renewed vitality. He finally had a chance to redeem himself. "I'll do it, General. Even if it's the last thing I do."

General Grey looked at Fox with more hate than a devil has for an angel. "I hope it is the last thing you do, McCloud. You're dismissed. You will be staying in the room to your right as you walk out. Should you attempt to leave you will be shot on the spot."

"I understand." Fox said without so much as a formality. He knew there would be no use. He existed the room and went to the door on the right. The room was bare except for a cot and a small laboratory with a shower. Fox gladly took the opportunity to wash away the years of grime from his fur. _The Aparoids… who knew they'd give me a new purpose…_ "


End file.
